Crushed
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Reagan Holt was never perfect. Her whole life was a diaster. A big, fat diaster. And now, at 26, she's crushed a second time in her adult life.
1. Prologue

**I'm trying something new here. Usually I write romance or family, but this will be suspense. So bear with me. Any encouraging notes are always welcome, as well as helpful tips. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nothing could lift her soul. Nothing. It was like a 500 pound weight was crushing her. She was weighed down by it. Nothing would help. She was _crushed._

It had been five years since she had last felt like this. At 18, she was happy. Then at 21, she felt crushed. She was happy again at 23. Now, at 26, she was crushed, again. Nothing would make her feel any better. Nothing. Her life was hard! Too hard to explain. No one really knew her life.

No one really knew the real Reagan Holt. Not even her parents. This is her story.

* * *

 **It's a start. I'll try to make the story go through her whole life. Bear with me. So it might not really be suspenseful after all. We'll see.**


	2. The First Ten Years

It was August. Hot, humid. The typical late summer weather. But, on the 10th, Reagan and Madison Holt were welcomed to the world. The Holts were now a five member family.

At first Madison was the active one. But no sooner than they were crawling, was Reagan the active one. From then, Reagan was more alert and self sufficient. Madison was shy and clingy. Not Reagan. Reagan lived adventuressly. She explored. She experimented. And at only 5 months, she walked.

* * *

Of course her early years weren't very exciting. By the time she was five, she was more active than her brother at eight. She was very talkative. She loved digging in dirt. She was an abnormal Tomas. Usually Tomas strived to be athletic, Reagan strived to make the most of her life.

Her very first exciting adventure was when she was 6. Her family had gone to the zoo for a walk. She had gotten left at the elephant exhibit. Luckily her family was built to be loud. She easily found them after exploring the zoo herself. After that she tried to stay home for these type of things. Unfortunately, "Holts stick together." It was annoying. She wasn't a normal Holt. She was Reagan. Not Hamilton, the family fun kid. Not Madison, the go along with everything kid. She was Reagan, the "I'm different" kid. And different she was. Never wanting to run for fun. Only running because she had to. She hated normal Tomas stuff. Heck, why was she a Tomas. But eventually she learned to live like a Tomas. After fours years of complaining she was different.

* * *

At ten, she tried to be the best in her family. The best everywhere. Just the overall best. Not the second best. The number one best. This is what she strived for after she finally realized that she was a Holt, and Holts are the best. The number one best.

Unfortunatley, all of her motive went downhill at 12. Nothing seem right anymore. Nothing.

* * *

 **I know it's bad! Kill me please!**


	3. Twelve Year Old Reagan

**Hey! It's my birthday today, I'm 12. The funny thing is this chapter is about Reagan Holt when she's twelve. It's just a coincidence, but still awkward. Oh, thanks for the support from everyone who has read and reviewed!**

* * *

Reagan changed big time at twelve. The clue hunt had taken most of her eleven year old life. So now she had to start fresh at twelve. She was a whole new person.

Puberty was the first big change. Then came crushes. Then a new level of love came when she had two crush at once. One was on Galt Pierce, son of the presidential candidate, J. Rutherford Pierce. The other was on Natalie Kabra. She kinda knew she always had a thing for girls, but she never thought an actual crush would form. _Well, I'm bisexual. I've always liked girls._ Reagan thought at first. But telling her parents...she wished she didn't have to.

"Mom, dad, I need to call a family meeting," Reagan called.

"Sure," her dad boomed. "Family meeting, attention."

Once everyone gathered, Reagan smoothed her jeans.

"Please don't be diaspointted in me, but I'm bi." Reagan waited for the yells and shouts. None came.

"Oh honey, it's okay." Her mom tried to comfort her.

"Hey, Reagan. It's not as bad as being gay." Hamilton tried to help, but his remark made Reagan run up to her room and hide.

"Good going, Ham." Madison shrieked.

Up in her room, Reagan listened to the debate down below. _It's all because of me! I'm a horrible person._ She packed her bags and headed back downstairs.

"Mom, dad, I'm moving out." Reagan sighed.

"No, Reagan, you can't!" Madison was almost in tears.

"I have to Madison. I don't belong here!"

"You do belong here, sweetie," her mom called after her. It was too late, Reagan was already out the door.

* * *

Knock knock!

"Coming!"

Reagan sighed. Will she even be welcomed here? She hoped so. It would be hard not to welcomed at two places.

"Hello. Oh, Reagan." Natalie Kabra was surprised to see Reagan standing on her doorstep. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, can I move in?" Reagan asked, hopefully.

"Let me ask Ian, I'm sure he's okay with it." Natalie said, closing the door.

"Okay."

"Well," Natalie replied, returning to the door. "Ian said it was fine." Reagan breathed a sigh of relief. "As long as," _Of course there was a catch._ "You stay tidy. And you don't invade his space."

"Deal!"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Reagan stayed with Natalie. It was like an extended sleepover. Natalie showed Reagan _fashion._ Reagan just listened intently, wondering how to lightly break to Natalie her crush. Finally an answer appeared.

"Hey Natalie," Reagan called. "Do like sharing confessions?"

"If it's anything like gossip, yes!" Natalie squealed. She had been going through gossip withdrawal.

"Well first, I'm going to tell you my crushes. It's sorta like gossip." Reagan explained.

"Okay, tell me! Then I tell you mine, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I have a crush on Galt Pierce. And one on..." Reagan stopped short.

"Who? Tell me!" Natalie was begging. Boy, did she look hot when she begged.

"You," Reagan mumbled.

"Me!? What? What kind of sexuality do you have? I mean I'm bi. But I like Madison," Natalie was estatic.

"Really? I'm bi, too," Reagan was awestruck.

"I always thought I was the only one, although Ian might be bi."

"We should figure that out!"

"Of course! Oh, by the way. These are the people I have crushes on..."

The two formed a close friendship. Heir friendship lasted until Reagan was 15. That's when Galt noticed her.

* * *

 **Whoops! I started writing on my birthday, but didn't finish it! My birthday was June 28th! So I'll try to write more today!**


	4. Enter Galt Pierce

This is an author note! I got tied up writing another story, so I didn't post yesterday like I wanted. So anyway. Oh can I get some good lucks, tomorrow I'm swimming in a meet. It's long course, so one length is 50 meter. I'll be swimming a 200 IM, a 100 Free, and a 100 Fly. Please give me hope. If you need more info on what the difference between short and long course, or if you don't know what a IM is PM me. Thanks! Story Time!

* * *

Reagan was 15. Her and Natalie were best friends. Until Galt Pierce entered Reagan's life. After that, her friendship with Natalie went downhill.

Reagan had been attending a boarding school. Natalie had been going there all her life, Reagan had to go when she moved in with Natalie. It had never seemed worth it. Not to Reagan at least. Natalie loved every minute of it. Reagan only loved it when she saw a glance of Galt Pierce and he looked at her.

"Natalie, Galt Pierce looked at me!" Reagan squealed.

"Good for you," Natalie said, uninterested.

"You don't care," Reagan asked, crestfallen.

"I care I just, don't need to hear." Natalie replied, smoothly.

"Oh," Reagan sighed. Her hope to be able to share secret with her friend, suddenly gone. Natalie was drifting away from her. Reagan had always feared this, and now, it's happening.

"It's just. Oh, you wouldn't understand. I've been asked to prom." Natalie tried to explain.

"But prom is a year away still. Why would someone ask this early?"

"Dan just asked me! Okay, I don't know why!" Natalie yelled.

"Okay, sorry!" Reagan stomped out of the room. She needed time alone. Lots of time. That's when she ran into Galt. Literally ran right into him.

"I'm so sorry!"

"You're fine. I'm..." He was cut short by Reagan interrupting.

"Galt. Sorry! I'm Reagan."

"Yeah. Hey would you like to go out sometime?"

"I would love to!"

"Cool."

From then Reagan spent most of her free time with Galt. Natalie always seemed so far away. Reagan figured Dan had her wrapped around his finger. What Reagan didn't know was Natalie didn't feel welcomed with Reagan. Reagan scared her. Big time. Unfortunately Reagan didn't realize till too late.

* * *

It was too late when she was 18. Reagan and Galt had been going out for 3 years. Reagan had everything she had hoped for. A perfect boyfriend, a neat school, and so much more. What she didn't have was Natalie, her best friend. She didn't realize what had happened to their friendship till the eve of a special date. When she told Natalie she was sorry, Natalie didn't care. Natalie told her that heir friendship was over. Reagan tried to put it aside and be happy, but it was hard. It was hard till the end of the date.

"Reagan, I know somethings up." Galt pressed. He had been trying to get it out of her all night.

"Natalie said our friendship is over. I need her as my friend though." Reagan spilled. Galt already knew what Natalie had done for Reagan.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Galt stood and walked over to Reagan. He gave her a smile before kneeling on one knee. "I love you with my life. You're perfect. I don't deserve you, no one does. So, Reagan Holt, will you marry me?"

And for the first time that night Reagan said, "Yes!"

* * *

Unfortunately, no one could've prepared her for the biggest change in her life. No one could've told her Galt was a back stabber. And at 21, she found out herself.


	5. Something's Up

**So, thanks to RubyBird2329 for reviewing. She gave me an awesome idea, that I'm modifying for the story! So enjoy.**

* * *

Reagan's wedding was perfect. She had everything. Galt was so nice. They had a kid, Kayleigh, within the first year of marriage. They were happily married for three years. Then tragedy struck. At first Reagan didn't notice, but day by day it grow more obvious. Galt wasn't as close as he used to be. Even to Kayleigh. Finally Reagan realized why. She had happened upon Galt's phone and saw just exactly why he had been drifting. His phone was open on a page of pictures. Pictures of _Natalie!_ Her old best friend. And not only were they pictures of her, she was almost naked in the pictures.

"Galt Pierce!" Reagan yelled.

"What?" Galt came barreling done the stairs.

"Explain these!" Reagan shoved he phone in his face.

"Uh...I just...I...uh...I stumbled across them on the Internet," Galt stuttered.

"Like I believe you," Reagan cried. "How long have you been cheating on me?"

"One, I wasn't cheating on you. Two, about a month."

"A month. A whole month! Why Galt? We were happy! We have Kayleigh!"

"Well, you know. I don't feel the same anymore. I don't love you!" Galt told her.

"We can't upset Kayleigh! You have to love me!" Reagan screamed. Lucky for her Kayleigh was on a play date.

"Reagan, I'm leaving. Take Kayleigh. Live here. Do whatever. I'm just leaving."

"You're calling a divorce!" Reagan cried.

"I guess you could put it that way!" Galt called heading out the door.

Reagan also should've known something was up when Galt started keeping his clothes in luggage. He said it was for "spur of the moment vacations." What a lier.

Reagan went to her bed and cried. She cried until it was time to pick up Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh, daddy left. He's not going to be living with us anymore." Reagan told her daughter.

"Daddy no no!" Kayleigh started crying.

"Oh Kayleigh!"

* * *

 **It's short! Sorry! Well, how do you like it? Please tell me!**


	6. A New Beginning

**Okay! I've been dealing with a...lets just say problem, recently. If you've read An Accidental Phrase, you'll know what I'm talking about. It's over now so. Anyway, here I am posting this. I'll try to make it longer this time. We'll see.**

* * *

It took time to adjust to life. Reagan didn't tell anyone about the divorce. Finally she had to. Kayleigh couldn't keep a secret about her dad being gone. Everyone told Reagan that they were sorry for her loss. What did they think, Galt had died? Reagan wished that was the case. She had loved Galt more than anything. Now he was gone. For all she knew he was banging Natalie. She was being pathetic. They were probably already married. It had been what 3 months. It felt like eternity.

Reagan was staring at her computer. Kayleigh was asleep. Reagan had no clue what she was looking for. She managed to type out two words. Online dating. What was she thinking? She can't date, not with a baby. Realizing Kayleigh wasn't really a baby at one, Reagan clicked on the first site. Within minutes she was matched with her soul mate, or what the site thought. _GoodGuyMe, could be interesting._ She clicked on his profile. Likes: being able to see. This guy has problems. She decided she might as well set up a date. Little did she know who GoodGuyMe was.

* * *

"Amy, I owe you one," Reagan told Amy Cahill.

"I'd love to babysit Kayleigh anytime. Addison says she needs friends," Amy laughed.

"Well, it's good to know someone who takes good care of my baby. Oh, I got to skidaddle to my date." Reagan quickly kissed Kayleigh and left.

* * *

Reagan got to the resturant just in time. When she saw her date, she was astounded.

"Ted!"

"Reagan, is that you?" Ted looked her way.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you!"

"Well, I've decided to date, since I've gotten my vision repaired."

"You did wow. I mean, that's great!" Reagan was at a loss for words. Ted Starling was the last person she thought would be on a dating site. Now her she was, enjoying herself, on a date with him.

* * *

Reagan couldn't help smiling when she picked Kayleigh up.

"Well, how'd it go?" Amy asked.

"Amazing! Ted is so nice!" Reagan gushed.

"Ted as in Starling?" Amy giggled.

"Yeah," Reagan blushed slightly. She was in love, again. And it hurt.


End file.
